


i shine only with the light you gave me

by thestarsspokehername



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Kuroken - Freeform, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, KAGEHINA DRABBLES, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Manga Spoilers for some chapters, None of these are connected to one another!!!, Timeskip, Title from a The Crane Wives song, background tsukkiyama - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsspokehername/pseuds/thestarsspokehername
Summary: various kagehina drabbles that are in no way connected to one another.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. bloody petals

**Author's Note:**

> hello! all of these drabbles are kagehina centered and will bounce between universes, situations, and more. some chapters will have manga spoilers and there will be a warning in the notes before that chapter!

Red droplets splattered across the once pristine tile floor, accompanied by the sound of dry heaving and hacking from the boy they once came from. His fingers shakily grasped at the ground, searching for something,  _ anything,  _ to hold on to, only for his body to slip further onto the tile floor. He squeezed his eyes shut as his forehead met the cool tile, desperately trying to suck in a breath, but this action simply brought about another coughing fit.

The coughing soon turned into a tickling sensation in his throat mixed with the horrible burning in the back of his throat, the same burning one would experience before vomiting. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly before opening his mouth, expecting red liquid to come pouring out. Instead, he was met with a soft feeling on his tongue, one that made his eyes snap open as the object fell from his mouth. Slowly, the tiny boy rose to sit on his knees, staring at the tiles in front of him.

Petals. He had thrown up  _ petals.  _

Hinata had wanted to believe it was a regular illness so badly. He wanted it to be some stupid stomach flu or respiratory disease, something that could be cured with a few days of bed rest and a cocktail of medicine and his mom’s homemade chicken soup. He had  _ prayed  _ that it was just a coincidence that his throat got hoarse and scratchy whenever Kageyama circled around Yachi like a protective crow, or that it was just a silly joke from above that he always felt like throwing up whenever they hugged, or  _ god,  _ the way he felt like he couldn’t breath when he saw them kiss that one time.

Yet, the evidence was right in front of him in the form of a bloody pile of cherry blossom petals. This was no regular disease.

The pile became blurry as a torrent of tears threatened to spill down his face, arms quickly wrapping around his shaking figure. It hurt, everything hurt. His throat, his heart, his head; nothing felt like it’d be okay ever again. It was such a contrast from how he first felt when his feelings for the setter emerged; light as a feather, someone who could soar to new heights with his partner beside him.

But now, he just felt like he had been grounded forever. 

“Oy, Hinata boke!”

A new wave of coughs left his mouth at the sound of Kageyama’s voice from outside the bathroom door, muffled by Hinata’s inner elbow as soon as they came. 

“Y-yesh?”

The boy managed to ask, biting into his skin to further hold back his coughing. There was a shuffling outside the door; was he going to come in? The thought sent a wave of comfort and fear, longing and sadness, a whole tidal wave of emotions through him. Eventually, the shuffling stopped and an irritated sigh came from the other side of the door.

“We’re going to be late to practice at this rate. I’m going on ahead with Hitoka, don’t be too late or I’m sending Suguwara-san, alright?!”

Her name sent a spear right through Hinata’s throat, choking for air once more. Whether Kageyama heard his struggle was unknown, if he was even still there was unknown, for all Hinata could focus on was the pounding of his heart. It was all he could handle as he shakily inhaled, forcing any strength he had to his legs to push himself up. Once he had risen, Hinata lifted his head to look into the mirror. 

Blood dripped from his lips, another petal stuck in between his teeth. Warm tears streamed from his eyes and snot dripped from his nose; he looked like a mess.  _ ‘Just another reason why he chose her,’  _ his brain whispered, the petal dislodging itself and falling into the sink.

Hinata sniffled as he stared at it before grabbing a paper towel, quickly rubbing the rough material all over his face to rid himself of the tears, blood, and snot. He’d rather leave with a red face and get sent home for the day for a possible fever than get discovered and get sent home for the rest of the month. A month without Kageyama’s sets was hell to him. A month without Kageyama’s taunts was hell to him. A month without  _ Kageyama  _ was hell to him.

Because Kageyama was Kageyama, the insufferable king he loved so much, and even when petals had filled up his lungs and vines wrapped around his heart, Hinata would spend the last seconds of his breathless life loving him. 


	2. ring tosses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back with another one, this one actually being fluffy! i also don't have a set update schedule, but i'll try to keep this story updated every week or so!

“Why am I here again?”

Kageyama's question could barely be heard over the shrill screams of children running through the crowd, or the terrified cries from the group that passed overhead on the shiny rollercoaster, or the way that Hinata started rambling halfway through about going to play one of the games to win himself a prize. His free hand twitched, fingers writhing around in a desperate attempt to keep him from grabbing the idiot’s head and  _ squeezing.  _

That would be one way of many to get off on the wrong foot for this date. By no means was it their first, evident by how Hinata had no fear in dragging Kageyama towards a stall with a bunch of bowling pins lined up against the wall, but it was one of the most important. His steps were a bit wobbly, his throat was dry, and his palms were sweaty, but if Hinata realized that, then he didn’t care as he squeezed his hand and stopped them in front of the stall.

“Two five counts rings please!”

Hinata exclaimed, digging out just enough yen from his pocket to go into the waiting hand of the worker. Her hand wrapped around the money and quickly placed it in a register against the wall, grabbing two small buckets with five red rings inside and placing them in front of the couple before stepping against the wall. She adjusted the microphone next to her mouth, a small crackling coming out of the speakers before she started to speak, obviously faked excitement in her voice that made Kageyama crinkle his nose a bit. 

“Welcome to Red Ring Toss! Toss a red ring at the pins for a chance to win one of these,” she made a vague gesture to the large, poorly made stuffed animals hung above the pins on the back wall, “ _ spectacular  _ prizes. Land on a silver pin, get the medium prize. Land on the gold pin, get a large prize…”

“Tobio. Tobio!”

Hinata’s voice was filled with childlike wonder as he whispered his name, giving quick tugs to his arm to get the setter to lean down to his height. When his face was beside the tiny teen’s, he raised his finger to point at the back wall. Kageyama followed his finger, eyes trailing past the talking worker and up the back wall until they found their target. Hanging directly above the gold-painted pin was a huge brown teddy bear, black beady eyes staring down at them and it was all tied together by the large blue bow wrapped around its neck.

Exasperated, Kageyama whirled his head back to stare at his boyfriend.

“You want that!?”

“Mhm!”

“Shouyou, it’s the same height as  _ you!” _

"So?”

“ _ So,  _ you’re going to make  _ me  _ carry it!”

“Ehhhh? No, I won’t!”

Before the two could go any further with their bickering, the girl blew a whistle into the microphone, signaling that they could begin throwing the rings. The sound made both boys recoil as it made its way through the speakers, but Hinata recovered first. Letting go of Kageyama’s hand, he stepped up to the counter and grabbed a ring out of the bucket. Kageyama tried to ignore how he took all the warmth with him when he let go, instead straightening up just in time for Hinata to shoot a determined grin at him.

“Watch this, Bakayama!”

He exclaimed, turning back to the pins. Sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, he pulled his arm back and threw the ring at the pins. However, the ring didn’t even make it to them, landing on the dirt in front of the display due to lack of power. A snicker left Kageyama’s lips at it, a pink-faced Hinata quickly turning to face him as he approached his bucket of rings.

“I watched. Now let me show you how it’s  _ really  _ done.”

Kageyama ignored Hinata’s squawks of protest as he plucked a ring from his bucket. Lowering his arm for an underhand throw, he tossed the ring towards the pins, his breath hitched as it toggled and tipped on the top of one of the pins before falling on with a satisfying  _ clunk!.  _ Hinata’s face was now red as Kageyama turned to him with a sly smirk, encouraging him to grab another ring and throw again.

And throw they did. Kageyama ducked as one of Hinata’s rings ricocheted back at them, Hinata shrunk under the annoyed glare of the worker as two of Kageyama’s rings knocked a medium prize stuffed animal off the wall and onto the dirt, until both of them were finally down to their last rings. Kageyama had successfully landed two rings on two silver pins, yet Hinata had no such luck. 

“Your move, dumbass.”

“Humph!”

Hinata stuck his nose up in the air at the nickname, taking a moment to swing his arm back and forth before tossing it through the air. The ring flew towards the pins, colliding with the top of a silver one and bouncing over another, swinging around the top of the gold pin. Then, not a second later, it toppled over and into the dirt, Hinata’s face falling with it.

Kageyama watched as he deflated with a small frown now adorning his face, mumbling a small thanks to the worker as she grabbed the empty bucket and began gathering the fallen rings. Something about it didn’t sit right with Kageyama; maybe it was the way Hinata gave up so easily, which was so unlike him, or the way he didn’t meet Kageyama’s gaze as he gently linked their pinkies. Today was  _ not  _ a day for Hinata Shouyou to be sad, and he’d be damned if he let anything make him that way.

With a quiet grunt, Kageyama threw his final ring towards the gold pin. The worker’s eyes widened as she quickly ducked, just in time for the ring to fly past her and loop itself on the gold pin. Kageyama blinked before his free hand curled into a fist, a grin replacing his concentrated look. The worker slowly stood up, glancing between the couple and the pin, before sighing.

“...what prize would you like?”

Five minutes and several apologies later, the two continued through the theme park, hands connected once more. Hung under Kageyama’s free arm was the huge bear which he, of course, did end up carrying, but couldn’t complain too much when he looked at the boy next to him. Any trace of sadness from earlier had disappeared from Hinata’s face, his smile radiating the same warmth it usually did as he looked up at Kageyama.

“Thanks for the bear, Tobio! You’re the best, y’know?~”

Hinata hummed, nudging up against his side. Kageyama resisted the urge to roll his eyes, nudging him back as they paused at the heart of the park. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome, dumbass.”

The raven huffed, ignoring how a few nearby mothers shot him nasty glares or covered their young children's ears. Then, he dropped his voice, squeezed Hinata’s hand, and muttered two words for the little crow's ears only.

“Happy anniversary, Shouyou.”


	3. missing warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has spoilers for the haikyuu!! manga! they are minor, but the warning is here nonetheless!

He woke up to the gentle pitter-patter of rain against his window and an unnaturally cold bed.

His bed hadn’t been this cold in a while, his arms instinctively pulling the rest of the comforter around him in an attempt to get warm. It was also an attempt to see if the usual warmth had simply rolled to the other side of the bed and needed to get dragged back to him again. Obviously, since all he held was the blanket, that was not the case.

The missing warmth was enough to clear Tobio’s mind from its tired haze, pursing his lips before shifting on the bed. That proved to be a mistake, as his muscles ached in such a way that made a whine bubble in the back of his throat. They always ached the day after a match, but never to this extent. Then again, he had never played so intently in a match than in the one yesterday.

It was then that the soft humming met his ears, familiar humming that he hadn’t heard in  _ years.  _ It was soft enough as to not disturb his slumber, and the same tune was cheerfully repeated over and over again. It was more than enough to make a ghost of a smile appear on his lips and, despite the protests from his muscles, slowly prop his body up against the headboard of his bed. 

The source of the humming came from a certain orange-haired man, sitting at Tobio’s desk, his back facing the setter. Tobio let his eyes freely roam over his form, eyes skipping past the  _ Sushi  _ stitched into the back of his hoodie. His shoulders were wider now, back broader. The years had certainly been kind to Shouyou; a growth spurt had given him enough height to no longer be mistaken for a grade-schooler and the tan from Rio had yet to fade. His arms, hidden beneath a familiar black hoodie, were toned and built from years of nonstop practice and play.

Wait.

His eyes focused back on that one word on his hoodie, squinting his eyes. Then;

“That’s my hoodie.”

The humming came to an abrupt stop as Shouyou jumped, nearly tipping the spinny chair over. He quickly grabbed the desk in an attempt to steady himself, but really only succeeded in sending himself spiraling in the chair. Tobio watched with an amused expression, lips curled into a smirk as he finally planted his feet on the ground to stop the spinning. 

Shouyou stood up, albeit rather wobbly, and shot a playful pout towards him.

“Yeah, from _high school_ _!” _

“Still mine.”

“Really?!”

Tobio made no counterargument, simply raising his arm from the bundle of blanket and making a grabbing motion towards him. Had he been any more awake, he would’ve shot Shouyou a glare when he laughed and made a comment about dating a needy toddler, yet he made his way over anyway. Shouyou lifted a corner of the comforter and slipped in besides Tobio, the setter slipping back into his lying position as a result. His arms opened enough for Shouyou to slip himself snugly in between them, face pressed into the crook of Tobio’s neck and legs tangling together to trap him there.

The warmth was back. 

Tobio took a deep inhale, eyes fluttering shut once more as the familiar humming began up again. It was softer now and a lot closer, his brain finally registering the tune as the chorus of some Portuguese song Shouyou had been playing nonstop since his return. There were no complaints from him, though, and his body relaxed enough for his muscles to stop their complaining for the time being.

There, with the warmth from his boyfriend, the sound of gentle humming, and raindrops against the glass, Tobio slipped back into a content sleep. 


	4. a king and a wall clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another manga spoilers chapter! this one has more major spoilers for the current arc of the manga, so please mind this while reading! I hope you guys have been enjoying these so far, they've been the only fun things I've written for a while!

A small bell chimed from overhead as he pushed the door open, mouth forming into an ‘O’ shape at the sight before him. 

The American style diner had been opened for quite some time in Tokyo, but in his several visits to the city, he’d never thought once about stopping there and trying the food, which he never berated himself for as the smell of perfectly cooked meat and freshly baked cheesecake mingled together around his nose. He steeled himself after a moment to give a sharp tug to his boyfriend’s hand, dragging him past the hostess’ stand and into the dining room.

Even with the bustle of the waitresses and servers around them and the chatter of the customers, it didn’t take Shouyou long to notice the freckled arm waving from a table in the back corner and continue to drag Tobio through the tables until they arrived at their destination.

“Yamaguchi!”

“Hinata!”

Tobio’s hand was quickly forgotten as the two friends embraced, laughing and chattering away about how long it had been and Hinata’s travels and Yamaguchi’s studies and everything in between. Tobio gave a small hello to Yamaguchi when he was smiled at, only for his body to turn rigid when he heard the small scoff from the table. The blond was relaxed in his chair as he stared up at the setter, the same old cocky smirk from highschool dancing across his lips. It was far too early in their double date to be pissed off by Tsukushima Kei, but that didn’t stop a twinge of annoyance from going through him.

“Long time no see, King. Four years to be exact.”

“And one would think you’d come up with a better nickname with all that time.”

He shot back as he took a seat across from him, pleased with himself when he noticed the way his lips tugged downwards for a moment. Shouyou took his seat beside him after a moment, Yamaguchi following his lead and sitting beside Tsukushima. There was never once a pause in their conversation, Tobio observed, even managing to drag the waitress who came to take their drink order into a conversation about one of Shouyou’s more famous beach volleyball matches.

Yet, Tobio just couldn’t find it in him to join the conversation, especially when Tsukushima decided to start back up with his very peculiar way of catching up.

“So, King, are you going to break your boyfriend in your next match?”

“He can handle it.”

Tobio grumbled back, taking a long sip of his water as it was set in front of him. He eyed Tsukushima with narrowed eyes, but the blond didn’t look up once as he scanned the menu. To his left, Shouyou loudly talked about his time in Brazil, mentioning his roommate-  _ Pedro,  _ he remembered- more than a few times. Yamaguchi nodded along, eyes sparkling as he threw in a few things here and there. 

“-and he came to watch my last match, even though he had no clue what was going on! He was a really great friend, I promised to send him some souvenirs after my first game!”

“Are you going to send him MSBY merch? Maybe you should send him some Adlers stuff- or, or! We could send stuff from the Frogs, too! Tsukki could get a deal-”

“Really?! I think he’d love it! He also likes Kenma’s channel, so I’m gonna get him some of his merch-”

“That’s a great idea!”

Tobio’s eyes twitched as their volume slowly increased, a slow breath coming out from between clenched teeth. And then, to his horror, as he opened his mouth to speak, another voice joined in;

“Shut up, boke.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

The conversation screeched to a halt, the two staring at their boyfriends with wide eyes. Neither Tobio nor Tsukushima were looking back, however, too busy staring at each other in shocked silence. That is, until Yamaguchi let out a small snort of laughter, pulling Tsukishima's attention towards him with a raised brow. 

“Sorry, Tsukki! It’s just...you two sounded so similar, and-”

“Don’t say it.”

“-it almost sounded like you planned it! Like, y’know, twins or something!”

“Ohhh…”

A low groan escaped the bond as he slumped in his seat, face pulled and tensed. It looked like he had sucked on something sour, and it frayed Tobio’s strings of patience even further.

“Don’t imply me being related to the King, please. It’s nightmarish.”

“Oi! What the hell is that supposed to mean!?”

“Exactly what it sounds like. What’s so hard to get?”

And that comment snapped the strings. Tobio had no hesitation to immediately jump into an argument with the blond, who shot back snarky insult after insult. Shouyou folded his menu closed with a sigh as Yamaguchi extended his hand, an apologetic smile on his face. The redhead dug into his pockets for a moment before pulling out some yen and dumping the money in his hands, a small grumble leaving him.

“I feel like you told him.”

“You never said I couldn’t. Sorry, Shou! But if we’re being honest, this probably would’ve happened whether I told Tsukki or not.”

Shouyou let out a small hum of agreement as he watched the two go at it, reaching for Tobio’s hand in an attempt to hold it. His attempt was met with success, even if his hand was squeezed like a stress ball.  _ ‘I’m surprised they lasted until the drinks,’ _ he hummed in his mind, biting his inner cheek to resist saying it aloud. Luckily, the thought of his head being gripped by Tobio and an ice-cold glare from Tsukushima was enough to quickly dispel the urge. 

Yamaguchi chuckled at the expression on his friend’s face, able to make an educated guess about what he was thinking. He rested his head against Tsukushima’s shoulder, a small sigh escaping him.

Some things really never change. 


	5. to want and to have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updates, I've been focusing on my other work for Sapphic Month! but I'm back with some Kagehina, this time set in an AU where Kageyama is a king and Hinata is his personal knight.

“Ow, ow, ow! That  _ hurts! _ ”

“Stop moving around or it’ll hurt more, dumbass!”

Shouyou’s whining was cut off by the gruff voice and he flinched, his gaze dropping down to the ground. Silence followed as his eyes trailed over the bloody area of the blanket under his right arm, traveling down to the wooden floor of the clinic. A small stool was situated in front of him with a taller figure sat in it, their white pants rolled up to their knees as to avoid getting them dirty from the occasional dripping blood. A robe as red as his blood pooled behind their stool and it was what Shouyou focused on until he heard a small grunt.

His eyes shot up in alarm as Kageyama pulled his hands away from his arm, fingers coated in the thick liquid. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at his arm, finally lowering them after a moment to grab a damp rag from the medkit beside him.

“It should be good for now. You should stop being so stupid and careless, though.”

“Hey!”

The knight squawked, a pout forming on his face as Kageyama smirked. He wiped the blood off of Shouyou’s upper arm and wrist, carefully dancing around the area he had just bandaged, before throwing it back into the medkit and grabbing a new one for his own hands.

“I was doing my job-”

“Your job is to protect me, not get yourself killed.”

“And I was doing that!”

He exclaimed, a small fire igniting in his eyes. The king paused for a moment, staring at him with a pointed look, but it didn’t deter him.

“If I hadn’t been there, that sword would’ve gone right through your chest, but I blocked it and protected you! Thus, doing my job! And you’re  _ mad  _ at me for it?! Why’d you even come down here anyway, I would’ve been back to my quarters by now if Sugawara had done my bandages!”

Kageyama didn’t respond for a moment, his eyes falling down to his hands. He rubbed at the blood that had begun to dry between his fingers and under his fingernails, lips pressed into a thin line. Shouyou didn’t look away from him, the defiant fire still in his eyes, until Kageyama set the towel down in the medkit and stood up. His face fell as the king rolled his pants back down and readjusted his cape, holding it as the crown was gently taken off his head. Only then did Kageyama look back at him and the breath he was suddenly holding was taken away.

There was a soft expression on his face, lips curled downwards into a tiny frown. His eyebrows were still furrowed together, but the worry in his eyes was enough for the knight to know that it wasn’t in anger. It took him a moment to find his voice, chest still constricting at the sight as he spoke.

“I-I’m sorry, King Kageyama-”

“Tobio,” the king corrected, moving the stool aside with his foot and moving closer to stare down at his knight, “we’ve been through that. Tell me, is it so much for me to ask that you be careful? Is it so much for me to ask that you think things through so I don’t have to see you bleeding out in front of me?”

Shouyou stayed silent, his gaze dropping once more to the floor. A small sigh of irritation was heard from above before a warm palm was cupping his chin, bringing his gaze back up. His eyes clashed with blue as soon as he did so and found that his king was  _ dangerously  _ close, staring into his eyes with such an intensity that it made his face burn up and he had no doubt that Kageyama felt it.

“You’re  _ my  _ knight, the knight personally appointed to protect me at any given time. As long as I am king, you are not allowed to leave my side, not alive, not in death. So, when I say you need to be careful,  _ you need to be careful.  _ I can’t have you dying on me before I’ve haven’t had the chance to make you completely mine yet.”

Shouyou sputtered as soon as that last sentence left his mouth, rearing his head away from the raven. Luckily, Kageyama had already let go of his chin at this point and stood up straight as well, the intensity never fading from his eyes.

“W-what do you-”

“Get some rest for the rest of today and tomorrow. I’ll be by tomorrow night to ask Sugawara if you can return to work. Until then, Shouyou.”

“King Kageyama! King Kageyama! Dammit,  _ Tobio!” _

His screeches echoed down the hallway as Kageyama turned and left, pretending not to see the small glare from Tsukishima as they both rushed past him and into the room to make sure Kageyama hadn’t accidentally killed their resident ball of sunshine. 

He was sure Shouyou knew he meant every word, even if he was confused as to why, but that was fine. He’d make sure Shouyou knew all the reasons why he wanted him when he eventually took him as his Queen. 


End file.
